Xion's Ohana Adventures of Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse
''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse ''is an upcoming spin-off crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and tigerman531. Plot When a ghost causes Mickey, Xion and their friends to be trapped in a mirror world, they must find a way out and get back home. Trivia *Princess Luna, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Gallus, Sandbar, Smolder, Ocellus, Yona, Silverstream will guest star in this. *Roxas and Wonder Woman make a cameo in the prologue. Scenes Entering the Mirror *(It's nighttime and everyone is fast asleep) *Baby Lily: *sleeping peacefully while holding Fireball* *Baby Flurry Heart: *smiles as she cuddles with her Whammy in her sleep* *Tammy: *smiles as she sleeps next to Xion* *(All the way in the Sabertooth Haven, Snowflake sleeps peacefully in her den with her family) *(At the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard each slept peacefully at their homes) *Lea: *sleeps* ..... You want some of this....? You REALLY want some of this......? Well take it.... *flings his fist in the air as he dreams* *DJ: *smiles as he sleeps* *Beetles: *mumbles a bit in his sleep* *Scamper: *sleeps peacefully* *Bartok: *yawns* Beddy bye time for me... *falls asleep* *Midna: *yawns as she sleeps* *(At the School of Friendship, the Young Six sleep in their rooms and in their own manners) *(At Disney Castle, King Mickey was fast asleep) *(In King Mickey's room, the mirror shakes a bit, a magic glow emmits from the glass and a ghost appears) *Ghost: *laughs in a wicked manner* *(The Ghost has his eyes on King Mickey, and as one could tell, the Ghost was up to something) *(Suddenly, King Mickey's dream version of himself gets up from his sleeping body and gets outta bed) *(He sees the Ghost, who persuades him to follow him) *(A black shilouette of a familiar pony flies from the moon and enters King Mickey's bedroom. The figure is revealed to be Princess Luna) *Princess Luna: King Mickey! Do not follow that spirit into the mirror! I sense danger ahead if you do! *(Unfortunately, King Mickey's curiosity gets the better of him as he follows the Ghost inside the mirror) *Princess Luna: No!!! I must get help to save the King!! *flies off in the nighttime sky* *(At the Estate, the team is sleeping peacefully) *Princess Luna: *arrives in Xion's bedroom* *Xion: *smiles as she sleeps* *Princess Luna: *uses her magic to enter Xion's dream* *(In the dream, Xion was enjoying sea-salt ice cream with Roxas when Princess Luna arrived) *Xion: Princess Luna? *Princess Luna: Princess Xion! Thank goodness I've gotten to you!! *Xion: What's wrong? *Princess Luna: I'm sorry to interrupt you from a pleasant dream, but the king needs help! *Xion: King Mickey?! What happened to him? *Princess Luna: A spirit has lured him into a realm inside a mirror! I sense trouble ahead! *Xion: And you need my help? *Princess Luna: Yours and your family's! *Xion: Okay. I'll be there. *to Roxas* Uh, Roxas? *Roxas: *smiles* Don't worry about it. Go ahead. *Princess Luna: Let's get going. We must rally your family and friends for this mission. *Roxas: *smiles* So...see you later? *Xion: *smiles* Yeah. *leaves with Princess Luna* *(They enter Tammy's dream) *(Tammy is seen flying with Wonder Woman and having vanilla ice cream) *Xion: *smiles* Oh, Tammy. *Tammy: ...!!!! Xion!! I... wasn't expecting you... *Xion: Sorry, Tam. But there's been a problem. *Tammy: ....!!! Don't tell me the Tantabus is back!!! *Xion: No. It's King Mickey. Princess Luna says he's in trouble. *Tammy: From what?! *Xion: A spirit that lured him into a realm inside a mirror. *Tammy: We need to get my brother!! I can't help without him by my side!! *Princess Luna: Our very next stop, Tammy. *Tammy: *to Wonder Woman* Sorry. Same time tomorrow night? *Wonder Woman: *smiles* Sure thing. *Tammy: *smiles and leaves with Xion into DJ's dream* *(DJ was dreaming of being like Captain America) *Tammy: DJ?!? *arrives* *DJ: ...! Guys? *Xion: *smirks* Sorry to interrupt, Cap. But another mission requires your attention. *DJ: What's going on? *Tammy: King Mickey could be walking right into a trap in his dream! *DJ: ...! We gotta help him! *Princess Luna: We gotta gather the others! *DJ: I'm right behind you! *(They head to Snowflake's dream of a paradise where humanity and sabers live peacefully without any war, hunting or negative emotions) *DJ: ...! *blushes upon seeing Snowflake* *Snowflake: DJ! *smiles* My dream just got even better. *DJ: Sorry to bother, but there's been a problem. King Mickey's in trouble. *Snowflake: What kinda trouble?! *Princess Luna: A spirit is leading him into a trap. *Snowflake: Let's get going than!! *(They head out to gather everyone else) *(Everyone gathers in Mickey's bedroom still in their dream versions) *Gallus: You're telling me that the king followed that ghost inside that mirror? *Princess Luna: Yes!! And if we do not go in after him, the king could be trapped in there forever!! *Xion: *nods and heads to the mirror* *Yona: *gulps* Yona not like this.... *DJ: Here goes nothing... *(One by one, they enter the mirror) *Peridot: *screams as she falls down* *Tammy: *as she falls* Look out below!! *(As they fall, they notice Mickey a couple of feet falling below them) *Xion: Mickey!! Clocktower * Going back home * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures